


【瑜昉AU】肆意生长

by daxiaojiong



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxiaojiong/pseuds/daxiaojiong
Summary: ⁰：出自深夜小狗离奇事件，剩下是我瞎编的。ⁱ：树的斗争在地下这句话，我应该是从微博上看的，但死活也找不出在哪儿了。如果有人知道请告诉我，





	【瑜昉AU】肆意生长

1.  
尹昉离开芭蕾舞团的时候春天还没结束，这对北京实属难得。但蝉声已经响起，扰得他心烦意乱。

“招你进来的时候就知道，你早晚都会走。”团长送他出去，道别的时候跟他说。

“对不起。”尹昉拿着箱子和档案，腾不出手跟团长握一握，只好跟他点点头，走出舞团，汇入人流。

 

2.  
黄景瑜是在一次饭局后被介绍给尹昉。  
那时候他已经小有名气。和别的舞台设计不同，他几乎大包大揽，从布局，到音响，到灯光。似乎没有他不会的。

而尹昉还在人海浮沉，他现代舞的表现形式并不被普罗大众所接受，甚至专业人士都对他投出难以理解的目光。

他想法多多，却满心迷茫。在循规蹈矩的社会中处处受限。日子过得可以说是举步维艰。

 

“你们应该挺合得来。”介绍他俩的朋友是这么说的：“昉子最近正好想排一个现代舞的剧。”

“什么剧？”黄景瑜问。

“一部，在路上的剧。”尹昉不太适应这种攀谈，黄景瑜可以看出来他的羞涩。于是要了联系方式，告诉他之后再联系。

 

尹昉有些气馁。他见了太多这样的人，表面热络，假装很有兴趣，实际却像石子沉入大海，溅不出水花。他以为黄景瑜也是其中一个。

所以在接到黄景瑜电话的时候他结结巴巴，反应了几秒才接上话。

“不记得我了？”黄景瑜问：“还是没想到我会给你打电话？”

“没有。”尹昉说，也不知道是在回答黄景瑜哪个问题。

 

 

3.  
黄景瑜和尹昉约在剧场见，他本以为可以顺利合作。

可是进展缓慢。  
尹昉似乎对什么都不满意。

“差点意思。”他老这么说。但也说不出差的究竟是哪一点。

“哪儿差点意思？”黄景瑜叼着烟，说话有点不清楚。剧场禁烟，他被尹昉搞得烦躁，只能叼着过过瘾。

“灯光……不该这样。”尹昉说。

“这样最能确保不论哪个位置的观众都可以清楚看到舞台上的舞者。”黄景瑜把自己的头发揉成了鸡窝。

‘这个小朋友到底懂不懂啊？！’他在心里烦躁的想。  
有时候就是这样，专业的特别怕外行的指手画脚，可没办法，谁叫人家是甲方。

但黄景瑜不是，他的概念里就没有出钱的是爸爸这种觉悟。

你觉得不行？那就滚。这才是黄景瑜的处理方式，所以他现在面对尹昉，简直可以用温柔来形容。

“可是……为什么要看清呢？”尹昉坐在舞台上，看着观众席，模样迷茫。

“为，为什么？”黄景瑜彻底懵了：“我出去抽根烟。”

合作陷入僵局。

“你给我介绍的这是什么人！”黄景瑜给朋友发去埋怨的短信。

“是个妙人，你自己体会吧。”朋友回他。

后来，不管尹昉说什么，黄景瑜都冷眼旁观，连异想天开这种话都已经没有力气说出来了。最后他甚至不再出现，只派自己的助理过去跟着。

时间一晃而过。

“明天演出，请务必赏脸。”黄景瑜收到尹昉的短信，在他快要忘记这个人的时候。

事实上，他已经忘了。他给尹昉备注的是喵人，收到信息的一瞬间他有点恍惚这个是谁。

黄景瑜看了这辈子最颠覆他原有概念的一场演出。

剧场全黑，每个座位都被放上一个手电筒，观众可以任意选择自己想看的地方，去照亮那里。

而尹昉，他在黑暗里舞蹈。黄景瑜用光去追随他，但他太飘逸了，时隐时现，黄景瑜总是把他丢掉。

手电筒的照射范围有限，黄景瑜此时需要多啦A梦给他变出一个探照灯。

可是探照灯太刺眼了，晃到尹昉的眼睛怎么办。

表演结束，观众陆续散场，剧院重新回归黑暗。

黄景瑜坐在黑暗里。  
他被巨大的落差击中，无法动弹。他明白了自己为什么不能理解尹昉。人活在世上，总会被规则所束缚，这规则潜移默化的影响你，让你认为这就是对的。

但尹昉不是，他似乎并不知道世间还有规则这种东西，他打破人的认知，再重建你脑海里本来的世界。如果他是上帝的话，人会飞应该也不足为奇。

电话铃声最终打破了黄景瑜的胡思乱想。是尹昉。

 

“很棒。很棒。”黄景瑜在剧场外跟尹昉碰头，一连说了几个很棒。

“算了，别安慰我了。”两个人走在剧场外的小路上。尹昉心情沮丧。首场演出，上座率不满一半，甚至有观众提前离席。他站在台上，可以很清楚看到，有哪里的灯暗下去，就再没亮起。

“是他们不懂。”黄景瑜不是安慰他，他是真的这么想。

“是我的错，之前舞团的人就说我，太天真，总是异想天开。”

“你也是，我本来以为你和他们不一样。”尹昉想到黄景瑜之前的态度。

“对不起，是我不好。”黄景瑜进行严肃的自我批评：“请问尹老师，还愿意给我这个笨学生一个机会吗，我一定痛改前非。”

“我还有机会吗？”尹昉看了他一眼，神情在夜色中晦涩难辩：“这路连一点光亮都没有。”

黄景瑜没有回答，只有窸窸窣窣的声音响起，然后啪一声，有火苗破开黑暗。

“火光啊就是，别嫌弃小，送你了。”黄景瑜把打火机递给尹昉。

“我……”尹昉呆立着没有伸手，打火机的光实在有限，他只能在微弱中看清黄景瑜的虎牙。他是在笑。

“拿着，正好我要戒烟了。”

打火机被尹昉揣在兜里，上面刻着一个小小的Y，尹昉用手摩擦那里。

 

 

 

4.  
尹昉离开排练场的时候天已经黑了，他眼神不太好，剧场老旧，用的是巨大的挂锁。钥匙捅半天才勉强插进去，锁上后半天拔不出来。

他徒劳无功的尝试扭了扭也只是做无用功。一天的烦躁此时堆积到顶点，巨大的怒意突然席卷心头。  
连你也跟我过不去。尹昉没法不这么想。

“操。”又一次尝试失败之后他狠狠捶了一下大门。

“要帮忙吗？”

尹昉回过头，看见黄景瑜站在不远的路灯下，不知看了多久。他没说话，挪开身子走了两步，坐到了门口的台阶上。

黄景瑜走上去，三两下就转开了钥匙。又检查了一下门是不是锁紧了。

“它都知道找软柿子捏。”尹昉没接黄景瑜递过来的钥匙，自己站起来往前走去。

“是我力气大，小朋友。”黄景瑜两步跨出去就追上他：“请你吃饭啊，多吃点才能有力气，你现在瘦的像鸡崽儿。”

“你才是鸡崽儿！”尹昉一把夺过钥匙。他有点想哭，说话都带着鼻音：“我想吃肉。”

餐厅都需要等位，黄景瑜怕他等位的时候哭出来，带他去吃大排档。

 

“高峰低谷，都要经历，这才是人生。”黄景瑜跟他说：“可能你觉得我是在说套话，但真的，这就是我的肺腑之言。”

“你还经历过低谷？”尹昉眼神里透露出不相信的模样。

“我还在酒吧卖唱过，为了赚生活费。也干过这个。”黄景瑜朝身后指了指。

尹昉顺着他的手指看过去，是正在摆肉串的烧烤师傅：“真的假的？”

“当然。”黄景瑜笑了：“所以我知道这家最好吃。哪家偷工减料我都能看出来。”

“那你会哭鼻子吗？”尹昉问他。

“我刚从老家到上海的时候，吃第一顿饭就哭了。”黄景瑜说：“我那时候要了一个西红柿炒蛋，人家给我上来的是带着皮的西红柿，我就想起来我妈在家给我炒这个菜，都会把皮拨下来，因为我不爱吃。”

“然后呢？”尹昉连烧烤都不想吃了，只想听黄景瑜讲故事。

“然后我就只能一边吃一边吐那个皮，我就哭了。”黄景瑜想起来似乎有些不好意思，有点害羞的笑了。

“不要害怕失败，别质疑自己。”黄景瑜看着尹昉，目光可以用温柔来形容：“你会得到更好的，你值得更好的。总有人会看到你的。”

 

 

5.  
黄景瑜第三次跟尹昉在某个摄影展偶遇的时候终于有空闲跟他说话。前两次他都被人群簇拥，但藉由身高的优势，很清楚的发现了人流中的尹昉。两个人只是远远打个招呼。

“人呢都？”尹昉等到黄景瑜走过来，夸张的环顾四周。

“都给你让路了。”黄景瑜没介意尹昉的调侃。

两个人一起一起逛完了这次的摄影展。大部分时候是尹昉在说，他对摄影似乎也很有研究，这次的摄影展让他不太满意。

“那你为什么还来呢？”黄景瑜问他。

“反正闲着也是闲着。”尹昉耸耸肩：“你呢？”

“朋友办的展。”黄景瑜在尹昉逐渐变尴尬的表情中笑出来：“要贿赂我一下吗，我这人嘴不严。”

于是聊天延续到了饭桌上。说贿赂，其实也就是路边的大排档而已。两个人从摄影聊到话剧，又聊到摇滚。

“说不定我们以前就见过，在某个剧场里，只是当时不认识，就是擦肩而过的陌生人。”艺术家尹昉的浪漫细胞发挥了畅想的作用。

黄景瑜戳破了他：“我以前在都上海发展。”

“噢……”尹昉身体失望地蜷缩起来，连带着他头顶的一缕呆毛一起。

“你知道雨是怎么形成的吗？”黄景瑜突然问他。

“这算什么？中学地理知识竞赛？”尹昉有点摸不着头脑。

“雨把全世界的水连在一起。”黄景瑜用手划过啤酒瓶上的水珠：“墨西哥湾，太平洋，甚至黄浦江蒸腾的水汽，汇集于大气层，形成降雨，雨又落在世界各地。”⁰

“雨替我们相遇过。”黄景瑜最后总结。

似乎天气都在配合他。话音未落就有雷声轰鸣，是入夏以来的第一场雨。

老板过来问他们要不要从露天地换到室内。

“不用，帮我们撑把伞就行，这可是相遇的雨。”尹昉向黄景瑜举杯。

酒瓶清脆的碰在一起。大雨冲散了北京的暑气，带来舒服的凉风。

 

 

6.  
不知道是打火机的光亮还是黄景瑜的话起了作用。尹昉的演出被人看中，邀他参与艺术家培养计划。

他慢慢向光明的大路走去了。

“谢谢你！”尹昉非要请黄景瑜吃饭，感谢他给予自己的幸运。

“我可什么也没做，大艺术家。”黄景瑜笑道。

“别打岔我啦。”尹昉已经看到黄景瑜把他在手机里的备注改成艺术家：“有空来看我们排练吗？”

其实黄景瑜没有时间。他每天几乎要工作20个小时，跟尹昉吃饭的时间都是硬挤出来的。但他还是应允了。

想看着他成长，看他能长成什么样子。  
这只是黄景瑜最开始的想法。

他去看尹昉跳舞。  
像春天里抽条而出的柳枝，舒展着自己的身躯。

“他确实很不错。”培养计划的负责人来跟黄景瑜打招呼。世上哪有那么多幸运，很多都是别人创造来的。

人总以固有思维看世界。活在安稳的小区域里。他们很难接受新奇的事物，认为那是不合规的，是不安全的，是怪异的。突破，是不存在在他们生活里的。

过长的枝芽就该被修剪。似乎所有人都成了社会植物园的园丁。

所以尹昉刚开始步履维艰。

但是你有我，黄景瑜想。我愿意做桥梁，做梯子，做你和世界之间的纽带。通过我，来让别人了解你，从而明白自己的渺小和无知。像最初的我一样。

尹昉在舞台上发现他。柳枝带来的春风迷住了眼。  
两个人同时冲对方笑起来。

 

 

 

 

7.  
后来，尹昉的演出被崔健看中，邀请他去参与电影制作。

黄景瑜知道是因为他的名字也被尹昉印在那部演出的名单上。前边缀有特别鸣谢几个字样。他没忍住笑出声，用手摩擦那几个字。

“我可没做什么，你这样让我不好意思了。”黄景瑜给尹昉打电话。

“那我接下来的剧，你愿意继续做舞台设计吗？”尹昉的声音在电话里显出一些失真的活泼，像个少年人。

黄景瑜才想起来，尹昉的年纪本来也不大。这样年纪的一个人有这么天马行空的思想，等他再长大，怕是地球也容不下他了。

“当然。”

 

结果往后一年，两人断断续续竟再没有交集。尹昉在自己的路上走的越来越自由自在，现在没有什么外力束缚得住他了。

所以尹昉给黄景瑜发来信息的时候他有点惊讶。

“听说你在北京呢大忙人，来赏脸看下我的舞台剧吗？”

黄景瑜没忍住笑出声，他想着自己和尹昉有什么共同认识的朋友，能让他听说自己在北京，也听说自己很忙。他最后回了好的，感觉很勉为其难的样子。

舞蹈很好看。尹昉逐渐有了自己的风格，他的风格跟他一样，随心所欲又琢磨不透。黄景瑜突然有点后悔，他缺席了尹昉非常重要的一段成长经历，他在尹昉改变的过程中所占的比重几乎是空白的。  
他不想这样。

尹昉后来把黄景瑜带进后台，这更证实他的猜想。演出成功，后台的气氛欢乐，他像突然闯入的陌生人，搅乱了本身的气氛。

“这是黄老师。”尹昉装模作样的给他安个老师的名号，介绍给同伴。

“尹老师快来吃蛋糕吧！黄老师也来！”有人热情地招呼。

原来今天是剧场一位工作人员的生日。大家买了蛋糕，插上蜡烛之后才发现没有火柴。

“用我的吧。”尹昉从包里翻出一个打火机，用手包着递过去。

正巧前面也有人找他：“你先吃点垫垫，然后我请你去吃烧烤呀。”

他不等黄景瑜回答，就匆匆走了。

“大忙人。”黄景瑜有点好笑的小声嘟囔，感觉两个人的身份已经对掉了。

蛋糕不够分，黄景瑜把分给自己那块留给了尹昉。不知道是谁来找，尹昉去了很久，蛋糕上的奶油已经有点塌下去，黄景瑜尝试着挽救了一下，没成功。他只能无聊的坐在一边。

“我觉得尹老师谈恋爱了。”有别的舞蹈演员在小声讲八卦：“肯定是个女生来找尹老师。”

“没错，尹老师根本不抽烟，哪里来的打火机，没准就是定情信物。”有人为‘真相’再添一把火。

定情信物当事人之一的黄景瑜打了个喷嚏，无辜又可怜。

“你感冒了？”尹昉正好进来，那边的讨论也停下声音。

黄景瑜摇摇头，把蛋糕推给尹昉：“吃，又瘦的像鸡崽儿。”

“我不爱吃甜的。”尹昉皱着眉头吃了两口，又把蛋糕推回去。

黄景瑜吃完了剩下的部分，跟后台的工作人员道别，和尹昉一起走出剧场。

两个人又去了常去的大排档，黄景瑜有些抱怨尹昉，要当大明星的人居然小气吧啦。

“我想吃啊，拍戏之后就再没来过了，回北京之后也忙着弄舞蹈。”尹昉为自己小声辩解。

“那拍戏怎么样，好玩吗？”黄景瑜问尹昉。

他摇摇头。电影并没有改变尹昉原有的生活。娱乐圈的初试水没有显露什么火花，反而让他窥见其中污浊。

 

“要是能做一棵树就好了。”尹昉打开啤酒，泡沫涌出来，发出呲呲的声音。

“为什么？”黄景瑜抽出纸巾递给他。

“不用参与到各种争斗中，就做旁观者，静静看着就好。”尹昉说。

“小孩儿。”黄景瑜没忍住笑了出来：“树的斗争都在地下。”ⁱ

“我都要三十岁了。”尹昉终于对黄景瑜的倚老卖老产生不满。

“真的吗？”这下轮到黄景瑜卡壳。在他心里，尹昉一直是个少年人，时间似乎已经越过了尹昉，把他独自甩在身后：“你在我心里还是小朋友。”

 

 

8.  
他们再相遇是在瑞士。

这是黄景瑜有预谋的一次相遇。他在微博里发现了尹昉分享的风景照，还带出了地点。

“在哪儿演出呢，好玩儿吗？”他明知故问的给尹昉发去消息。

“苏黎世！好玩儿极了！”尹昉回复的很快：“我们在广场上演出，广场就是舞台，游客就是观众，喷泉就是伴奏乐！”

尹昉在他看不见的地方成长着。还好，他依旧可以做世间特立独行的那个，没有人束缚他，他是自由自在生长的，而且越来越自由自在。

真好。  
黄景瑜看向天边的云，飞鸟，还有看不见的微风。这些似乎都能代表尹昉。

“你还在听吗？”真正的尹昉叫醒他。

 

“我是觉得太巧了，我也在苏黎世。”黄景瑜不算撒谎，他在苏黎世，但他只是路过苏黎世。瑞士的交流行程已经结束，助理给他定的今晚的机票。

“退掉。”他走出机场，只留给助理两个字。

他们约在广场旁的咖啡厅碰面。两个人沿着苏黎世湖散步。

尹昉被天鹅吸引目光：“你说他们晚上睡觉也是飘在湖面上吗？”

“我也不知道呀。”黄景瑜被问住：“我们等到晚上看一下。”

于是两人等到天黑。  
尹昉没说错，天鹅是在湖面漂浮着睡觉。

“像不像在坐碰碰车。”尹昉很兴奋。天鹅相互撞在一起，又被推开，推到更远的湖面：“也像云一样，是飘在湖上的云。”

回应他的是黄景瑜的喷嚏声。

两个人一起在小咖啡厅等黄景瑜暖和过来，尹昉给他点了一杯热可可。

“这么大年纪了还不会照顾自己。”尹昉忍不住埋怨他：“我尝尝这个。”

瑞士做巧克力出名。热可可更是醇香浓厚，滑而不腻。尹昉喝了一口，没忍住又喝一口。

“你不是不爱吃甜的？”黄景瑜有点奇怪。

“你怎么……”尹昉顿了一下：“口味总会变的。”

“是吗，我就没变。”黄景瑜摸出烟，犹豫了一下，没点起来。

尹昉没再接话，他一直盯着那杯可可。

“你都喝了吧。”黄景瑜笑了：“我这个年纪吃不了太多甜的。”

他们在一起厮混了几天。从瑞吉山到少女峰，从卢塞恩湖到图恩湖。  
黄景瑜还在少女峰丢了手机。他们跟着当地人一起走滑雪的路线。尹昉没想到他平衡能力那么差，屁股着地从山坡滑了下去。

“老了老了，不服不行。”黄景瑜被尹昉拽起来的时候说：“还是去点温和的地方吧。”

“转久了也就那样，都是雪山和湖泊。”尹昉有点疲了。他背着相机来这里为下一个摄影展找灵感。

是了，他现在已经是可以独立办展的艺术家，再也不是那个只能看的人。

“拍的怎么样，给我看看。”黄景瑜问他。

“7分水平吧，主要机器不行。”尹昉还谦虚上了：“这些，都不是我想要的。”

他们正处在山峰上，尹昉一挥手，几乎囊括了整个瑞士，让黄景瑜有些无语。

 

“你知道瑞士的首都在哪儿吗？”黄景瑜问尹昉。

“你是地理老师吗？”尹昉反问。

“Bern.”黄景瑜自问自答：“想去看看吗？很瑞士又很不瑞士的一个小城。”

黄景瑜带着尹昉走走停停，为他的摄影展找灵感。  
火车开到时几近傍晚，伯恩跟瑞士其他地方相比，平淡无奇的有些过了头，没有山脉湖泊，傍晚的伯恩被暖黄色的灯光包围，尹昉踏出火车站的那一刻以为自己进入了一个温暖的壳儿。

没做攻略，两人只是随意穿梭在街道里。穿越正在举办集市的小广场，一瞬间他们被蛋奶酒和大提琴包围。  
政府大楼的背面就是伯恩的旧城，从这里可以轻松望下去。灯光衔接如同管道，密集又整齐。

“哇。”黄景瑜满意的听到尹昉的感叹。

“怎么样，有灵感了吗？”黄景瑜问尹昉。

“没有，摄影好难。”尹昉示弱，在这一刻他又变成那个走在剧场门口小路上的小朋友，觉得前路黑暗且无光。

“舞蹈是动态的，摄影是静态的。”黄景瑜宽慰他：“用你最擅长的方式去把控就好。”

黄景瑜迫于行程，第二天就订了机票匆匆回国，尹昉当天收到了一台新相机。

“请务必赏脸一用。”相机盒子里有张纸条。

“幼稚。”尹昉把纸条叠好收进了口袋里。

两周后，尹昉的摄影展开幕。  
取名，缺席的在场。

黄景瑜在工作间隙刷到了尹昉的微博。  
真是艺术家，他在底下给尹昉评论。

 

 

9.  
他们有很久没有再见面。黄景瑜听说尹昉又去拍电影了。

 

所以在友人的婚礼现场看到尹昉的时候他有点惊诧，这次相遇来的猝不及防：“你不是去拍电影了？”

“早回来了。”

两个人沉默了一会儿，互相打量着。太久没见面，彼此身上都有很多新鲜地方等着对方发觉。

“你们认识？”新郎官的声音打破了这沉静。

“老朋友了。”黄景瑜说。  
尹昉面对黄景瑜，能看到他迅速在脸上挂起的笑容，那让他显得陌生，尹昉退后了一步，移出了他们的交流圈。

“你怎么还不找一个，都这个年纪了”

挪出几步尹昉也能清楚听到他们的谈话内容，老套，无趣。

“哪儿啊，心里有个人，要不怎么单着。”黄景瑜回答。

“我靠，谁还能看不上你，追去啊。”新郎官捶了黄景瑜一下。

 

老套的对话终于结束。两个人周围又回归沉默。

黄景瑜翻出烟，他前一天赶设计稿到很晚，此时有些犯困，又不想在婚礼现场显出疲态。

“啪。”旁边传来声音，尹昉给他拢着火，让他点烟：“你不是戒了么？”

“偶尔。”黄景瑜盯着尹昉手里的打火机，样子他再熟悉不过。底部的字母不知被什么磨的圆润。但可以看出拥有者是精心保存的，表面没有任何划痕。

“你不抽烟带着打火机干嘛？”

“习惯了。”尹昉把打火机重新放回兜里。

 

两个人后来聊了聊近况，尹昉没忍住跟黄景瑜吐露自己的烦恼。他现在已经很能在各个场合游刃有余，却还是会在黄景瑜面前显露少年人的一面。

“总是找不到合适的。”他跟黄景瑜说起最近编排的舞剧的海报。

“我帮你看看。”黄景瑜一秒都没有犹豫就说出口。

“对待老朋友这么热心？”尹昉说。

“跟别人的客套话，你还真当真了啊。”黄景瑜无奈的摇头。

他跟尹昉回了家。两个人在客厅对着电脑找灵感。

尹昉的家像他的人一样舒服，黄景瑜的疲惫从身体深处冒出来，他在沙发上睡着了。

黄景瑜不知自己睡了多久，醒来的时候天已经黑了。客厅没有开灯，只有窗外的月光和电脑屏幕发出一些微弱的亮光。

尹昉坐在地毯上，那个高度正适合看茶几上的电脑。

“看什么呢？”黄景瑜问他。

“找到了一个合适的海报，是一个电影海报。”尹昉挪开身子，将屏幕露给黄景瑜看。

家在水草丰茂的地方。黄景瑜在心里默念着：“要看看这个电影吗？”

电影很好看，黄景瑜没再睡着。但尹昉似乎睡着了。  
字幕已经放完，电脑漆黑一片，尹昉动都没有动一下。

“睡着了？”黄景瑜轻轻碰了一下尹昉，伸手去关电脑。

“没有。”尹昉声音带着点压抑的痛苦。

“怎么了？”黄景瑜按住他的肩，将他掰向自己。

“这个舞我是为她编的。”尹昉突然开口，他哽咽的有点说不下去：“我就是……我突然想起来，她还从来没看过我跳舞。”

“我也没让她看过我跳舞。”他又自嘲得低头。

黄景瑜还来不及思考这个她是谁，尹昉已经给出了答案。他回身扑过去，撞在了黄景瑜的胸膛：“我妈没了。”

他只露出脑袋顶的发旋给黄景瑜。黄景瑜胸口很快变得温热，尹昉哭了。

黄景瑜借着夜色打量尹昉的家，以此来转移注意力。他没经历过这种事，但此刻尹昉的丧母之痛好像通过眼泪传进了他的心里。  
他想着尹昉是怎么在这里从深夜坐到白昼亮起，再若无其事的走出门，把心里的伤疤藏起来，去对待外人或真心或假意的问候。又如何在结束一天后回来这里，继续坐等天明。  
但此刻，有一个人哭就够了。

黄景瑜回抱住尹昉，轻柔的吻着他头顶。

“她看着呢。看着呢。”黄景瑜伸长手臂，让他更舒服的靠在自己身上：“她肯定特别骄傲，你长成现在这个样子。”

“对不起，我本来没想说的。”不知过了多久，尹昉平静下来。他说话还带着鼻音。

“不许跟我道歉。”黄景瑜讲的霸气话，口气却温柔无比。

 

“你白天说心里有人了，也是客套话吗？”尹昉挣出了他的怀抱，转移着话题：“是谁这么幸运？”

尹昉的眼睛亮晶晶的，在被夜色笼罩的黑暗里也能看得清楚。黄景瑜看着他的眼睛，轻轻说：“是个爱哭鼻子的小朋友。”

 

 

10.  
黄景瑜后来收到了演出的海报。他自己的名字也在上面，前缀是特别鸣谢。

他想到几年前的时候，也是这样，明明什么也没做，还是会被尹昉感谢。现在他们变得都跟那时候不一样。

演出地点从小剧场变到了大剧院。尹昉的名头也从青年舞者变成了青年艺术家。他打破规则走了一路，越来越成功。

黄景瑜只是其中的一个小小观众。

剧院太大了，演出后黄景瑜卖力的鼓掌，也还是被淹没在众人之中。他心潮澎湃，骄傲的快要站不住。

 

“我要感谢一个人。”尹昉被人簇拥到台上。

黄景瑜的心提起来。

“我的母亲。”尹昉接着说道：“如果没有她，也不会有现在的我。”

黄景瑜的心沉到胃里。

“我还要感谢一个人，那个人如果在台上，肯定会说我太见外。”尹昉继续着：“但我一定要说。从我籍籍无名的时候，他就陪在我身边。在我被现实压垮的时候，是他撑住了我。在我想要跟主流妥协的时候，是他鼓励了我。如果没有他的包容，指导……”

尹昉顿了一下，扫视台下，似乎想要找到那个熟悉的身影：“包容，指导，还有爱。我也不会站在这里。”

“我说不出他的名字，我不想跟你们分享这个人。”尹昉笑了：“但他一定知道，我说的就是他。我现在被人称为老师，甚至艺术家。但是在他面前，我始终无从躲藏，是个爱哭鼻子的小朋友。”

“如果说我现在勉强算是成功的话，那我的军功章肯定要分他一半。”

 

你有坚硬外壳，要对抗重重阻碍和困难世界。但也要有柔软内心，去拥抱爱人。  
这样才算是活着。

“你没事儿吧？”周围有人担心的问黄景瑜。

“没有，只是。”黄景瑜被无数种情绪冲击，他站不住也坐不下，只能半靠着椅背，用手撑着膝盖：“没事儿。”

“我懂，哥们儿。”对方露出了然的神色：“我也是粉丝。”

 

演出结束后黄景瑜跟尹昉走出剧院。

 

 

两个人相拥着走在街上，凌晨的北京依旧人潮攒动，有人投来诧异的目光。

但黄景瑜不是会在意他人目光的人，他相信尹昉也是。

“谢谢。”尹昉说。

“还哭鼻子吗，小朋友。”黄景瑜笑了。

“那你过来点，挡着我。”尹昉招手。

黄景瑜低下头，将自己更加靠向尹昉。有什么东西擦过他的脸颊，柔软又湿润。

尹昉亲了他。

 

前路漫长，但始终有光。

 

 

11.  
愿你做长在热带的树。雨水丰沛，不被外力所束，肆意生长成自己喜欢的样子。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ⁰：出自深夜小狗离奇事件，剩下是我瞎编的。
> 
> ⁱ：树的斗争在地下这句话，我应该是从微博上看的，但死活也找不出在哪儿了。如果有人知道请告诉我，


End file.
